An object of the present invention is to provide a shaft, such as a pedal shaft, which can be quickly mounted on or removed from a lever or a crank arm, of a bicycle for example.
Pedal shafts are currently manufactured with a left-hand thread for the left pedal and a right hand thread for the right pedal, so that a tool is required to clamp the pedals on their cranks: this is a lengthy and tedious operation; moreover, the pedals are an extra encumbrance in the transport, storage and stacking particularly of bicycles or other moving objects equipped with pedals; hence the advantage of being able to remove said pedals quickly without a special tool and with minimum effort.